


Then and Now

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: So, how do things go the first time a reunited Steve and Bucky have sex again following his Winter Soldier days?





	

"Since when are you circumcised, Buck?" Steve asks in surprise.

Granted, it's not the most romantic line ever spoken when resuming a sexual relationship after 70 years, but Steve is genuinely caught off guard. For the first time since Bucky's return and rehabilitation from his Winter Soldier days, Steve and Bucky are busy making out on the couch. When Steve pulls out Bucky's cock to play with, he's shocked to see that Bucky's foreskin is gone. Steve thinks to himself that Bucky's penis looks strangely naked without it. Perhaps even a little vulnerable.

Typical of non-Jewish males born in the early 20th century, neither Steve nor Bucky had been circumcised after birth. Naturally, Steve is still uncut and the last time he saw Bucky's dick, so was he. Of course, that HAD been in 1945.

"What the hell happened, Bucky?" It's a stupid question and Steve knows it as soon as he blurts it out.

"Whaddya think happened? Hydra circumcised me. I don't know why. It's not like they consulted me first. It was probably just an experiment to see if their crappy version of super soldier serum could make my foreskin grow back afterwards."

Steve doesn't ask for any details of the procedure. He's not sure it would be a good idea to know. Besides, this whole subject is killing the mood. This is not how he envisioned their sexual reunion turning out. They've got to get off the topic of Hydra fast.

The team of top SHIELD psychiatrists treating Bucky had told Steve to take things really slow and low-key the first time he and Bucky had sex again after such a traumatic period of separation. The whole experience might prove to be unsettling for Bucky, they said, so be careful. They strongly advised Steve to let Bucky take the lead as much as possible.

So Steve shuts up about Bucky's cut dick and instead gets Bucky to kiss him again. He leaves it up to Bucky to determine the level of passion and duration of the kiss so Buck won't feel pressured to do anything for which he's not ready. But Bucky does not disappoint. They kiss longer, harder and deeper than they have before and Steve starts getting really turned on. The smooth bastard always was a good kisser, Steve thinks.

Their hands start to roam all over each other and Steve begins playing with Bucky's cock again. Waiting for Bucky to give some sign that he wants to go to the next level, Steve keeps fondling for what seems like forever.

"Jesus Christ, Rogers, has it been so long since you sucked me off that you've forgotten how?"

Steve laughs. Well, he got his sign. Steve slides off the couch onto his knees between Bucky's legs and then pauses.

"I'll never forget the first time you blew me, Buck. You turned my whole world upside down."

"Mine too, babydoll."

That's how it had happened the first time they'd ever had sex back in Brooklyn before the war. Bucky was seventeen and Steve a year younger. They'd both been scared to death.

But that was then and this is now.

Steve leans in and starts licking Bucky's shaft until it's wet and glistening with Steve's saliva. He swirls his tongue over and around the circumcision scar below Bucky's now bare cockhead. Then he lavishes some special attention on that precum-slicked head, kissing and licking around the tip. Bucky whimpers with need, so Steve takes the entire cockhead in his mouth and sucks gently before releasing it again.

Knowing that Bucky is watching him, Steve puts on a little show for his benefit. He resumes licking but pauses every now and again to frame Bucky's shaft or cockhead with his parted lips and moist tongue, his blue eyes looking up at Bucky as he does so. Steve obtains the reaction he wants. Bucky's breathing gets even quicker and more shallow.

"Fuck, Steve, you're still just as big a tease as you ever were."

Steve laughs again and finally gets down to serious business. Grasping the base of Bucky's hard dick, Steve swallows it down as far as he can. Steve repeatedly slides his warm, wet mouth up and down the shaft as Bucky moans and shifts on the couch, swearing under his breath. With every repetition, Steve takes Bucky's cock a little deeper down his throat. He sucks Bucky slow and sweet, using every blowjob move he knows to give him pleasure.

As Steve continues giving Bucky oral, he starts to feel more than a little emotional. Steve had thought he would never get to do this again, never get to experience Bucky's body again -- the sight of him when aroused, the sounds he makes during sex, his taste, his scent, how he feels beneath Steve's tongue and in his mouth. And yet now, miraculously, here he and Bucky are, together again.

Steve pulls his thoughts back to the task at hand, redoubles his efforts and sucks harder. He's deep-throating now, taking Bucky's dick all the way down, sliding smoothly from his swollen cockhead to his thick base and back up again, over and over. Bucky groans loudly and when he comes, he chokes out Steve's name like a prayer.

Bucky's warm cum splashes into Steve's mouth. Steve pulls his lips off Bucky's cock and swallows.

What happens next floors him.

Having Bucky's familiar taste on his tongue and lips once more, after all those despairing years of need and absence, triggers an unexpected reaction in Steve. A cascade of long-repressed feelings suddenly wells up out of nowhere and floods over him, emotions he had buried along with Bucky so many years ago. Or thought he had buried. Now Steve doesn't know how to stem the returning tide.

Steve straightens up but doesn't otherwise rise or move from between Bucky's legs. He stays on his knees for a long time, eyes tightly closed, struggling to keep his composure. His bottom lip trembles as another overwhelming wave of emotion engulfs him, threatening to topple him over and drown him. He bites his lip, bites it hard until he draws blood. Captain Fucking America does NOT cry.

Steve battles against his emotions until he finally feels like he's back in control again. He opens his eyes and sees Bucky looking at him, equally stricken. That's when Steve lays his head in Bucky's lap and cries like a baby.

Steve cries for all their lost years, their thwarted dreams, their crushed innocence, their endless pain and suffering, their mangled lives. He cries for what might have been and for what will never be. He cries for Bucky. He cries for himself.

Bucky does not cry. No, the Winter Soldier remains completely dry-eyed throughout it all. He simply has no tears left, not after his many decades spent in Hydra hell.

But he strokes Steve's hair over and over and over again.

"Everything's gonna be better from now on, sweetheart, you'll see. I love you so much, Stevie. So much."


End file.
